Pictures Of The Past
by D Dark Rose
Summary: Summary: DHr What is these pictures hermione discovers... draco and her together and obviously happy. Whats happening?
1. Chapter 1

**Pictures of the Past…**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter, you all happy now? cries in the corner

Summary: DHr What is these pictures hermione discovers... draco and her together and obviously happy. Whats happening?

**Chapter I**

**Awakening**

_I can't be like this, I must see her again… (A/N: just for dramatic purposes)_

Waking up Hermione looked around her room. Seeing that her roommates were still asleep she tiptoed to the bathroom, and got ready for her first day as a Sixth ear. After ten minutes, she came down to the common room to met Harry and Ron waiting for her.

"Hello Harry, Ron" she said smiling "Ready for breakfast?"

"Music to my ears…" Ron rubbing his rumbling stomach. " More of noise if you ask me" Harry suppressing his laughter.

"Boys and their stomach's" Hermione said innocently. "Harry, did you hear that right?" Ron smirking, closing in to Hermione. "Nope, why wont we let her repeat it, hemm" Harry replied, ready to attack. But Hermione got the first of them and run out of the common room and to the stairs. After running through different corridors she finally lost them, she turned the when bamm-- she went colliding into a person. And that person was no other than Draco Malfoy.

"Ouch, sorry I wasn't paying attention, Malfoy" looking up to Malfoy. Which was looking down at her and smirked. "Well, _Granger_, next time pay attention I wouldn't want to get some disease from you, would I now?"

"I told you I'm sorry.." she replied getting up from the floor. "And besides, I Haven't hear your apology." Draco laughed at this, "The time I would apologize to a Mudblood will be the day that you can call me _crazy._" Walking away laughing.

" I will remember that, Malfoy" Hermione shouted to the retreating form of Draco.

Looking at the time, she went straight to the Great Hall. She sat in front of Harry and Ron. "'ere av u ve, ione?" asked Ron with his mouth full. Hermione shook her head "Ron, shallow your food it's disgusting"

"Yeah, mate it is" said Harry smiling. Ron turning red "So where were you? We where worried ."

"Ohh, I wandered off a bit, unfortu…" But was cut by a prefect.

"Here is your timetables please pass it on to your friends"

"Well, we have the same schedules of classes except you both have Divination, while I have Astronomy" comparing time schedules. The bell rang for the first period. "Well we better get going if we don't want to get detention from Snape on our first day" standing up and gathering her books. While Harry and Ron were catching on their last minute eating.

"Hermz, wait up!" Harry and Ron shouted, catching Hermione in front of the potion classroom door. They entered and just in time before Snape arrived from his personal quarters.

"I know summer had affected your memories and hopefully not your minds" said Snape looking straight at the Gryffindors, especially Harry, Ron and Hermione. The Slytherins snickered ever so _lightly. _

"On other matters, Dumboldore has requested that now every class we will be having you would be partnered to a different house…" chattered swept the class "…for the whole school year." Erupting a "What!" "Bloody Hell…" "You must be kidding me" "Hell no!" "This not possible!"

"SHUT UP" Snape's voice thundered the whole room. "Good now, '**_Accio List of partners' _**and be quiet… the partners will be…"

"Potter and Parkinson - Weasley and Bulstrode - Thomas and Deraile - Longbottom and Madison -Brown and Zambini - Patil and Goyle - Granger and Malfoy - Bones and Crabbe, copy the ingredients from the board. Do it correctly, for your going to test this or you would " staring at Neville who was fidgeting " be eating from a straw for weeks at the Infirmary" smirking at Neville who was gulping.

Hermione went to sit by Malfoy seeing that he was making no effort in moving.

"Can I seat?" Making no intention in fighting. "Just don't touch me, you filthy mudblood." not even looking at her. Sighing, Hermione sat down and arranging the table.

"What are you doing?" Malfoy getting irritated by the partnering. "I'm arranging the table so that it will be more efficient." stating in the matter of facts.

"Whatever…" Malfoy dismissing the conversation. Out of no where Hermione turned her head and whispered in to Malfoy's ear "Truce?"

"What?" turning around to coming face to face to Hermione. "Truce, I want a truce" backing up a bit. Waiting for an answer.

A/N: You like? Will tell me what you say so I can know what you think, until next time

Drakelle Leathley


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own the plot, but probably others have already thought about this kind of plot. And everything else is, nada. (I own nothing, not even the Characters)

**Chapter II**

Starting Over

"Whatever" Draco broke off the stare and returned to his chopping. A hand got between his line of vision and his work. "Shake on it, Mal-_Draco_?" she said hopefully.

"You got a _truce_ so don't push it, _Hermione_"

They went back to working on the potion, Hermione was still confused on why Draco accepted her truce, she didn't expect it and that was an understatement all in all. She was measuring the crushed jasmine when Draco stood from his seat and bumped her elbow causing the whole bottle of crushed jasmine into their potion.

"Draco, why did you do that for? You ruined our potion! We cant make a new one in time, Snape will surely…" said hysterically. When a dark figure appeared in front of them.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here. Miss Granger?" Snape looming over their cauldron. "We have a bit of a problem don't you think? What colour do you think frost blue is, Miss Granger. I certainly don't think that frost blue is the colour of the potion you have here" Raising a brow he continued "Detention, after dinner. Unfortunately you too, Mr. Malfoy." Leaving the baffled pair and dismissing the class, infront.

"Nice going, Granger. Now I have to cancel my appointments tonight to finish a potion that should have been done right now" Draco said, sneering at her.

"Why are you like that?" was her only reply.

"Like what?"

"Like this right now, being mean and all. Why are you like that? What happened to you that you need to ruin other people lives"

"It doesn't concern you." he stood up and left.

Hermione watched Draco leave the room. Sighing she returned back to her cauldron and stared at the blueish red potion in her cauldron.

"What happened to you, Malfoy.I wish I know…" talking to herself. Standing up and sling her bag onto her shoulders. She was a about to clean out her cauldron when she notice something in the cauldron floating on top of the potion.

Author notes: I couldn't wait for your reviews so I updated it with this chappie. But I wont do this again for this story there must at least 2 or more reviews before another chapter can be updated. Sorry for my brutality on the reviews but I need input from you guys that its alright to go on with this story or not. So review, alright?


End file.
